


There are two?!

by kokichism



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Best Friends, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Game(s), Relationship(s), Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Top Hinata Hajime, Two Nagito Komaedas, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Kazuichi being Hajime's best friend decided to make a humanoid Nagito Komaeda, while the real one was away on a mission because of the Future Foundation. Little did they know that the robot and the human that it was based off, will have an encouter. In Hajime's house nevertheless...Warnings: Slightly smutty/ mature content.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	There are two?!

**Author's Note:**

> I now suck at titles and summaries officially YAY! The thought about this fic occured to me last night and I couldn't stop thinking about it, like two Nagitos? Nagito? I don't even know...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this random thought I had!!

_Oh no! This wasn’t supposed to happen…_

“Hello, Master! It is very nice to meet you, my name is Nagito Komaeda how may I be of service to you?” the humanoid robot spoke with a soft voice, big eyes stared almost into the brunettes’ soul. 

“K-Kazuichi!! Why did you make this?!” the brunette asked in a panicked tone. “If Komaeda actually sees this he will get creeped out!” he added almost frustrated. “And for a good damn reason!” he grumbled and peeked towards the android. 

“Wha-?! I only did what you asked me to do!” The pink haired shark boy exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

“What I asked you..?” the olive-eyed boy stared at the other in disbelief before groaning loudly and covered his face. A quiet ‘Master, are you okay?’ was heard from the android in a concerned tone, can it really show emotions? “I was clearly joking when I told you I wanted you to make a Komaeda because I missed him!! He was on a mission by Future Foundation and he is coming back today!” He shivered slightly at the thought of Komaeda making a disgusted face. He glanced back at the android that was making a pouty face, clearly annoyed puffing its cheeks out. _Goddamn adorable_.

Hajime swore his heartstrings were tugged and probably broke. It looked so realistic, as if the real Nagito was there with them.

“Well y-you should have said so before I made it! I-I can take it back if you want.” the ultimate mechanic grumbled but the moment he tried to walk towards the android, it latched onto Hajime’s side hugging his arm, making the brunette’s ahoge twitch.

“No no, there is no need. I can…just keep him I guess. I hope Komaeda doesn’t see him…” he murmured letting the robot cling to his arm with a wide smile.  
“Master wants to keep me? I feel delighted!!” the white-haired android said. 

“A-Are you sure this is not the real one?” Hajime asked looking back at Kazuichi with a small blush. Having Nagito call him ‘Master’ gave him some unnecessary reactions. 

“Yep! It’s a robot! I got the help from Professor Iidabashi, he said he was making his own robot, so he helped me with it! You can touch him and see!” Kazuichi gently poked the androids’ cheek making the said robot puff his cheeks cutely again. “So fleshy!” he grinned, his razor teeth showing.

“Ah…indeed.” Hajime nodded as he poked the other cheek.

“Hey, can you please stop poking me?” The white-haired male spoke in a whiny tone almost.

“It’s….too realistic.” The brunette said in a breathy tone. “I like him a lot. Thank you Kazuichi, for going through all that trouble to make this for me.”

“No problem, that’s what friends are for right? Anyways, I promised to the professor that I’ll go help him with his own project sooo, see you later!” the man in the yellow suit waved a goodbye and left Hajime’s house closing the door.

Hajime now turned his full attention to the boy beside him. “Hey, do you….know my name?” he asked curiously.

“Well, if I remember correctly, from the info I have in me, you are Hajime Hinata right? My programmed master!” the robot smiled warmly. “I exist solely for you!” He walked closer and hugged the human, making him almost choke on air. “You can command me to do anything you want me to! I heard there is another me, well I’m based off of him…” the robot pouted but then his eyes sparkled. “But I’m sure I’m going to do better for you, master!” he exclaimed excitedly and nodded proudly. 

“A-Ah w-well…so…uhm…” the human was at loss of words on what to say next, all his desires about the other, _the real Nagito Komaeda_ ,were almost about to become true. “What exactly can I do with you?”

“Whatever you want. I have the intelligence of a normal human being so I know most things humans my age know. I’m sure for you to ask your friend to make me based on Nagito Komaeda you harbor feelings for him aren’t you?” 

“N-No! I mean-maybe! But..not entirely. I’m- I’m not sure- ugh.” Hajime sighed. 

“Can I help with that?” the robot asked in a soft tone now standing right in front of the brunette, making the other take a step back, but the robot was quicker. He wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. The poor human wasn’t sure how to react. It was a weird sensation since it was as if he was kissing the real Nagito. He wanted to cherish the moment, even if it wasn’t real. He wrapped his arms around the robot and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. 

“Mmh-?” the robot’s eyes widened feeling the human’s tongue slipping into its mouth. It was a weird sensation for both of them, but they both liked it quite a lot. 

They continued making out while awkward standing before Hajime turned the other boy around pushing him against the wall and pulling slightly away.

“Call me master again?” he whispered breathlessly almost as the white-haired android had a huge blush adoring its features.

“M-Master?” it tilted its head as Hajime felt a fire lit up within him but before he could do more, there was a knock at the door snapping them both back to reality. 

“U-Uh…” the human moved back and rushed his fingers through his hair before calming down. “Uhm…ah. Just stay right here…like th-that.” he pointed out seeing how disheveled the robot looked. It was hot to look at so Hajime just walked to the door without a care in the world, bliss taking over his insides as he opened the door slowly. “Ye-?Na-Komaeda?! What are you doing here?” he asked, panic taking over his features. If he opened the door more, his crush would discover just how creepy Hajime is. 

“Ah Hinata! I just came back and thought it’d be good if I saw you before anyone else! I mean, I know nobody would be happy to see me, maybe not even you but-“  
“No no! that’s untrue I’m very happy you’re back! Uh- So how was the mission?”

“I was thinking maybe I could come in and we could talk about it over tea and cookies?” he showed a small bag with canned box full of cookies. 

“Ah- Well, right now I can’t really-“ the flustered boy said wide eyed. The android was still against the wall, visibly its lips were rosy- a little more than before, indicating something intimate happen. Hajime couldn’t let the real one discover the other one! His pride would be wounded, plus what would Nagito think?

“Ah I’m sorry…I knew I shouldn’t have come, trash like me can’t be so casual about hanging with ultimates like you…I wasn’t thinking.” The white-haired human frowned sadly looking down. “Sorry to bother you…”

“N-No! I mean…I’m…not alone at the moment! Y-Yeah…” the brunette cleared his throat awkward and Nagito’s eyes widened.

“O-Oh…” he awkwardly answered looking down again, even more sad if that was possible. “I-I see, I’m sorry to bother you while you have more important guests.”

“Uggh! No you’re not bothering me!” he yelled almost making Nagito flinch slightly back. He regretted yelling, but he couldn’t stop himself whenever his crush would talk badly of himself. “just, well.” a long sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, you know I hate it when you talk like that.” he added softly.

“Master? I can’t wait-“ the robot peaked from behind the brunette making the boy in the middle almost shriek, but also the person of his affection let out an audible gasp.

“Is…Is that me?” he asked pushing the door open wider with his mechanical arm. He stared at the robot as it did the same.

“Oh…I’m sorry Master, I did not know that-“

“D-Don’t call me Master now!” Hajime could practically feel his soul leaving his body.

“Hm? But you looked excited when I did and even made me repeat-“

“Stop! Aaah!” the brunette wanted Nagito’s luck cycle to work against him so maybe a meteorite fell on Hajime or maybe the earth would split in two or-  
“Hinata, could you please explain to me why there is, me? Here?” the human Nagito stared confused but also flushed. His cheeks were a deep shade of red as the android stared at him and walked over to Hajime hugging him around his neck.

“Master is mine!” the humanoid said almost glaring at the human version of it. It pouted cutely.

“What are you talking about? Hinata!” The real Nagito looked towards his friend with wide eyes. “What is going on?” he crossed his arms.

“W-Well...I guess I can’t really hide it anymore.” the boy having the humanoid cling on him said and rubbed his face. “I told Kazuichi a few weeks ago that I missed you because you left for that stupid mission and well, he thought of making something like this.” he pointed to the robot who leaned close kissing the side of his face.

“And, why is it kissing you?” Nagito grumbled, gripping his jacket tighter. 

“Well” Hajime started but stopped himself. He wanted to see the other’s reaction on some…fake information about that. “Kazuichi told me the person who made this android actually put all your memories in it and the feelings you have towards others. The real feelings you have for me.” he pointed out as the other male gasped.

“I-I what?! I…Didn’t want you to find that out through a stupid invention!” the white haired male looked aside extremely flustered. “I mean, it’s true I guess since I can’t hide it anymore. I was in love with you even during the simulation but you are the epitome of hope! I don’t deserve to be your friend, let alone your lover! Plus, who would actually have feelings for trash like me? It would be stupid of me to actually confess!” the human Nagito exclaimed. 

Hajime was shocked to say the least but a kiss on his neck, just below his ear made him snap back to reality. “Ah! No stop there- it’s ngh…” he bit his lip pushing the humanoid gently back while trying to not get a boner- even though he semi-failed at that.

“Komaeda you…really feel this way? Wait what are you-?” he trailed off seeing the other human walk over and tug at his other side. 

“But even if you don’t feel the same for me, I won’t let a robot take my place in your life! It’s so despair inducing, I hate it!” he hugged Hajime’s arm tightly and tugged on it.

“Wait Nagito-“ the brunette wasn’t able to react as his mind went fuzzy. Two Nagitos fighting over him?! Is this really reality?!

“I told you Master is mine!!” the robot hissed and glared towards the white-haired human. 

“No, Hajime might not be mine but I won’t let a lowly robot take him away from his future hope!” the other exclaimed as Hajime felt dizzy. He suddenly pulled himself away from both shocking the two. “Ah! Sorry, I called you Hajime without your permission-“

“No no! That is not my problem, please do call me by my first name! I want…to have you two not fight.” _Even though it’s hot_ , he thought but shook that thought out of his mind. “I don’t want to make you two sad or angry so please, don’t fight.” he said softly and placed his hands on top of their heads. 

Both the other male and the android flushed and nodded slowly.

“Well if Master wants that-“ “So Hajime doesn’t want me to fight over him-“ they both tried to talk and the brunette sighed. 

“Anyways, I want to see you two make up. So I can prepare the- what the fuck-?” if it was possible more heat rose to his face seeing the android grabbing the real Nagito and kissing him deeply, almost exactly as he did to it. Nagito let out a choked sound, but saw Hajime’s face and slowly relaxed letting the other take the lead. 

“…” the brunette wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real, but it was overwhelmingly hot, especially hearing the small sounds his real Nagito made, while the robot one moved his hands around the others’ waist. “Wow…” he breathed out staring intently. The boy and the humanoid pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their bruised lips while they breathed heavily. 

The brunette could feel a strong sensation growing inside his pants. The robot looked down seeing it and licked its lips. So did the human Nagito though.

They both got on their knees crawling over in front of Hajime trying to get his attention in their own ways, the human Nagito pushed some hair behind his ear looking innocent but lustful staring at Hajime as he placed a hand on the brunettes’ thigh.

“I can also call you master if you like it that much.” he murmured in a low tone.

The robot right beside him stared up at Hajime as well, with big amorous yet cute eyes. “Master, please let us help you with that…” they both leaned in towards the tent in his pants and suddenly-

_**BEEP, BEEP-**_

“Ugh?!” Hajime opened his eyes wide, facing the white ceiling of his bedroom.

“…Mmm Hajime?” a voice right beside him was heard as hands and legs draped over him, as if a koala was hugging him. “Turn it ooooff. How did you forget to do that, it’s the weekend there is no work.” white fluff talked right beside him. The brunette was sweating bullets as he tried to shake off the images from his _wow_ dream. 

“Sorry, baby.” he whispered kissing the white fluff and turned off the alarm turning to face his boyfriend, moving his arms around Nagito’s waist. 

“..S’fine. Let’s go back to sleep…” he kissed Hajime’s shoulder from his spot and went back to sleep quite easily. The brunette held him close trying to ignore the weird feeling in his groin, hoping it would leave.

_’I must ask Kazuichi if he can make a robot or something’_ he thought to himself as he continued laying there and thinking of his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Wow, I didn't think it would take such a development honestly, at first I thought about writing the whole smut, but then I was like 'Hmm...nope.' lol. 
> 
> But I really like the idea of Nagitox2. It was a funny thought, but then why not add Hajime and have those two fight over him? EVEN BETTER THOUGHT. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!! I'm sorry for any errors, I didn't proof read this-again oops.


End file.
